


Castiel, you sexy son of a bitch!

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Poor Sam, Sexual Tension, Thigh Holsters, Walk Into A Bar, sexy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean sees Cas in a sexy outfit, wearing a thigh holster? </p><p>Duh. Sexual tension, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, you sexy son of a bitch!

Dean was sashaying in the bunker. Moving his hips to the quiet music playing in the background.

Today was a good day. They didn't have to worry about the darkness, about Amara, about Lucifer. Nothing. They had dealt with all of this a couple of months ago. They were free.

Although there was the slight problem that Cas had fucked off afterwards without even a word of thanks or explanation. Not that he cared.

Okay, so maybe it had hurt a bit. I mean, he had been trying to save Cas from Lucifer for months. Hoping that his friend would come back to him, and they could start over without a problem.

But Alas, that wasn't a possibility. As soon as Lucifer disappeared, so had Cas to God knows where. The worst part was that Dean was more worried and scared than angry.

Cas had fallen and was currently completely human, so excuse him for worrying. For all he knew Cas could be dead in a ditch somewhere.

He dismisses the thought as soon as it arises. He didn't need to raise his blood pressure even more.

"Hey Sammy! You got any new cases for us?' He yelled through the bunker.

"No. Apparently there's a new hunter in town that has been taking care of pretty much everything." Huh. That was weird. He hadn't heard of any hunters from anybody.

"Really? And who exactly is the new guy?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It was Rick who mentioned him." Sam finishes off with a shrug. That sounded...suspicious.

"And nobody has a clue as to who it is?"

"Nope. Although... Rick did say that he saw him in the bar a couple of times." Sam had a thoughtful look on his face now. "Maybe we could go check out the bar for him."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that."

And with that they set off to find the new mysterious hunter.  
\------------------------------------  
The bar was nearly empty since it was a weekday. There was a couple of girls sitting near the back, three biker dudes at the counter, and a bunch of college guys sitting across the girls.

"None of them looks like a hunter." Dean obsereved wearily.  
He could really use a drink right now. So, they settled down near the door and ordered two glasses of beer.

"We'll wait a little longer. If he doesn't show up, we'll come back another time." Sam shrugged.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, until Sam said, "Dean," and stared wide eyes behind him. Dean already had a hand on his gun, and turned around.

His entire world seemed to stop for a second.

It was Cas.

But more importantly, it was Cas in a tight fitting shirt, a black leather jacket worn on top of it, ripped skinny jeans, and motherfucking thigh holsters! Holy shit.

He was pretty sure he was having a heart attack. 

First of all, Cas looked fucking delicious. He was pretty sure Cas gained muscles, his arms seemed to almost rip the sleeves. His torso almost visible. His strong, muscular thighs filling out the jeans perfectly well. And Dean was pretty sure if Cas were to turn around Dean could get a eye full of Cas' perfect Jean clad ass. He also seemed to have two days worth of scruff on his face. His hair a bit more messy. His eyes, as usual, looking outworldly. 

He swallowed down the drool that formed in his mouth before his mind proceeded to fact that Cas was alive! Cas was alive, and here! 

Fuck, he didn't know if he wanted to punch the shit out of him or hug him till he couldn't breath.

He opted for a raspy, "Cas," in the end. 

He could see the exact moment Cas looked up and saw him. His blue eyes, wide and surprised. 

"Dean." And after a couple of seconds, awkwardly added, "And Sam."

"Hey Cas. H-how are you here?" Sam seemed to be having trouble grasping the situation too. He looked a mixture between surprise, shock, and pure relief. Dean thought he looked just about the same. Just with a hint of lust...

Dean cleared his throat. 

Cas sighed. 

"I had to leave after we got rid of Lucifer. I couldn't stay here any longer. I wanted to but I felt guilty, and angry at myself for what I did. And I wanted to make sure nothing was after me, so it wouldn't get to you. I needed to get away. I came back for a case and decided to stay for a bit longer," Cas' explained. 

Dean needed a moment to wrap his head around what Cas just said. 

Cas had wanted to stay. He didn't purposely leave Dean behind cause he didn't want him anymore. Cas feels guilty for everything just happened. Cas is a hunter. 

The last one baffled Dean more than the rest. He always assumed Cas would want a normal Apple pie life with a wife and 2.5 kids. This...was not it.

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked as if reading his mind.

"Yes. After I left, I had to prepare myself, in case something decided to come after me. I met a couple of other hunters and they helped me train. I now take care of most of the hunting within my ability." Dean wasn't sure if the feeling in his stomach was because he was proud of Cas for being a great hunter, or because he was jealous and hurt that Cas had gone to other hunters for help instead do him.

He shook off whatever it was. He couldn't risk losing Cas again. If he tried hard enough maybe he could convince Cas to stay with them. They could hunt together. Especially if it meant that this was Cas' 'work attire.' Maybe he had more than thigh holsters, maybe a handcuff to bind Dean and- Fuck he needed to focus. 

 

He tried to. He really did. But after Cas had sat right next to him, his rational thoughts flew out the window. 

Cas even smelled good. Like musk, and dirt, and rain. His hands looked rougher. Instead of the smooth, long, fingers it was now replaced with calloused, long, rough fingers. And Dean definitely liked it.

He could imagine those fingers curling up deep inside him, while the other hand was pining him down. Those fingers tweeking his nipples, gently tugging and rubbing it. Those hands curling around his length, palming him. Fuck. He was definitely hard now.

He looked over at Cas and thanked his lucky stars that Cas was engaged in a conversation with Sam.  
That gave Dean more time to look him over. 

His strong jaws, covered by slight scruff. Man, those would feel great against his thighs. He would have burns from them for days, and he would fucking love it. God, he was such a needy slut. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

It wasn't fair that his shirt was hugging him so perfectly. Dean could amost feel him. 

Cas' body sliding against his own while Cas sucked bruises on his neck. His hand tugging at Dean's hair, making Dean groan. 

Fuck.

Dean actually groaned out loud. Fuck.

When he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) Cas was looking at him. His blue eyes raking over Dean's body like he was some sort of delicious feast. 

Dean almost whimpered at that. Almost.

Cas looked over at Sam, who was starting to look really uncomfortable. 

"I suggest you do not come back to the bunker today." And with that he dragged Dean out of the bar. 

And wow. It really was a great day for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? I hope you did. 
> 
> I'm addicted to writing destiel stories. Damnit.


End file.
